


Castiel x Reader - Their not So Secret Relationship

by LaurenDixon98



Series: Supernatural one-shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenDixon98/pseuds/LaurenDixon98
Summary: Cas and Y/N have been together for a while now and think that they've kept it a secret. How wrong they are!!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved to Supernatural   
> The boys belong to themselves and the show  
> You belong to yourself 
> 
> Happy reading

Y/N and Cas were snuggled up together on her bed in the bunker. They were currently watching Sherlock as she got Cas into loving the man who speaks a mile a minute and his assistant doctor. Surrounding them are empty coke cans and half a bowl of popcorn. 

Cas and Y/N had been secretly together for two months now and loving every minute of each others company. "Do you think we should tell Sam and Dean about us yet?" asks Y/N. "Not just yet. Let us have until the end of the week and then we will tell them." In reply Y/N just snuggled up closer and continued to watch Sherlock unravel another case.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, Sam and Dean are outside the door whispering to each other about Y/N and Cas.   
"They are really that stupid. They both think that we don't know!" Whispers Dean.  
"I know its like they don't know how we can see clearly how they look at each other" whispers back Sam.  
"Let's barge through the door and see if they can't hide it then!" Whispers Dean slyly.  
"OK then! 3,2,1... Now!" Whispers Sam.

Both Sam and Dean went barrelling through the door to see the scene of Y/N and Cas entangled together but both in a state of shock.  
"L-l-l-look we can expl-" stutters Y/N.  
Dean interrupts "Look guys we know already. Actually knew for ages now!"  
Y/N and Cas are quite for a few moments but then Cas breaks the silence.  
"How do you guys know?"

"Uhhh how can we not! I mean Y/N blushes every time you walk through the door and the amount of eye sex you two have is unbelievable! Cas NEVER sleeps in the room we gave him and every night the headboard bangs against the wall too many times to dismiss it as an accident." Exclaims Sam!

Y/N just blushes furiously and Cas is in shock.

Y/N then says quietly "So you guys don't care that we're together."

Dean and Sam sit on the edge of the bed. Dean then says "Of course we don't Hun, its obvious you two love each other. And as long as Cas doesn't hurt you and vice versa then all is good."

Y/N and Cas both say "Thanks guys we love you!"  
Sam and Dean both then say "Love you guys too dumb asses!"

They all move forward and give each other a hug as a family.

"Just keep your night time activities to a lower volume so I can sleep!"

"DEAN!!!!!"


End file.
